elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
What the Heart Wants
|type = |creatures = |dlc = Base }} What the Heart Wants is a quest available in . Objectives #Talk to Fatahala. #Find Stibbons inside the Manor of Revelry. #Go to the banquet. #Go to the pools. #Talk to Shayaifa. #Talk to Fatahala. #Use the cleansing reagents in the basin. #Talk to Fatahala. #Go to the manor house. #Rescue Stibbons. #Collect the Cage Key. #Find Lady Laurent's jewels. #Meet Stibbons and Fatahala at the secret tunnel. #Escape the Manor of Revelry. Walkthrough To start the quest, the Vestige must speak to Fatahala, an Altmer located in the northern part of Coldharbour, the Fist of Stone. She will desperately ask for help, addressing that Stibbons is in danger in a near location known as the Manor or Revelry. Entering the Manor, the Vestige is surprised by a sunny desert landscape inside Coldharbour, with people eating, bathing, dancing, playing, singing and sleeping full of joy. Stibbons is being accompanied by two Redguard sisters, Nuzara and Rayyaima, who warmfully welcome the Vestige and makes an invitation to the banquet. It's optional to talk with Fatahala, who insists the Vestige may play along and go to the banquet to understand the illusion. She mentions being a resident of the Hollow City before it was taken into Couldharbour by Meridia, and is a worshipper of this Daedric Prince, a fact that when discovered by the sisters, led her to be tortured. Still, both want Fatahala to be turned to their madness. Heading to the banquet, while eating, the screen goes bright, and all the manor guests turn into undead, revealing it was all another of many illusions of Coldharbour. Stibbons can't see through it, and decides to go to the pools. It's optional to talk with Fatahala, who affirms the Vestige could see through the illusion and for that can save Stibbons. Meeting Shayaifa, another of the sisters, she welcomes the Vestige once again and insists for a bath in the pool with Stibbons and the other guests. But after that, she suggests the Vestige to be washed in the basin, for its purest waters. Talking with Fatahala, she will ask to place cleansing reagents into the basin, in order to break the illusion. After doing so, the illusion is broken, all guests become undead, and Fatahala is revealed as a Dark Seducer. Going to the manor house, the place is guarded in all floors. Stibbons is located in the storage room, without clothes and locked in a cage. The key to the cage is with Shayaifa, also a Dark Seducer. After defeating her and freeing Stibbons, who takes a moment to dress, Fatahala arrives. Stibbons realizes they got Lady Laurant's jewels, and asks the Vestige to get it back. The jewels are guarded by Nuzara and Rayyaima. After dealing with them, the Vestige, Fatahala and Stibbons head to the cave that leads to a secret exit. There, after facing numerous foes, the three escape outside the Manor. Reward *Stibbon's Dress Shirt *146–604 Trivia *Even though What the Heart Wants is an obvious sequel to Saving Stibbons, the latter is not really its prerequisite, since the player is able to start the first mentioned quest by approaching Fatahala even without Saving Stibbons is started. Category:Online: Coldharbour Quests